


Commands

by SheMalfoy13



Series: What's in a Word? [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A lovely firebender who's infatuated with the Chief of Police, F/F, Gavsbdjdbfkkshshwjbd!, Introducing Akane, Izumi becomes Fire Lord, Lin works hard, We've all been there Akane, What's new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMalfoy13/pseuds/SheMalfoy13
Summary: It's Izumi's first appearance at Republic City as Fire Lord, and everything must be working like a clock. So, Chief of Police Beifong gets an assistant from the very royal court to aid her. But, Spirits, what a nag this girl is, Gavsbdjdbfkkshshwjbd!





	Commands

Lin walked around the room seemingly doing nothing, but whoever knew her would know she was yet again checking the perimeter. She knew she was most likely being paranoid, but she couldn’t risk anything happening this week. It was Izumi’s first appearance as Fire Lord in Republic City after her coronation last week at the Fire Nation. There had not been any disturbances so far, thank the spirits, because Lin couldn’t afford to look bad in front of Uncle Zuko and the new Fire Lord.

There was only one thing that had disturbed her this past week while preparing for this event, and tonight at the dinner party it was no different; a shadow of sorts she had acquired and that she had not been able to get rid of. Lin could feel her right now, eight, maybe ten steps behind her, following her every move. She knew the Republic City Police had agreed to work with Fire Nation’s elite guards, but this was getting out of hand. Not to mention protocol. The girl had been in Lin’s hair from the day she stepped out of the ship. Flattering her, I’ve been your admirer for as long as I can remember Chief Beifong; assisting her, let me take this for you Chief; taking care of her, I’ve noticed you haven’t eaten today Chief, I brought you something; seducing her, Oh, wow, you must train so hard, your body’s perfect.

To make matters worse, the girl had the nerve of saying that last one right in front of Lin’s rookie officers during a walkthrough of combat moves. She would never hear the end of it, she knew. 

And to make it worse, it had been Izumi’s idea to assign this insufferable girl to follow her around. She had said it was better this way; this girl, Akane, was her most trusted assistant, anything Lin needed to do or know about the Fire Lord, she’d find out through her. And who was the Chief of Police to argue with an actual Lord? And yet, Lin did notice Izumi smirking more than once when the girl opened her hyperactive mouth to speak. Of course, Lin’s lifelong friend would assign the most irritating girl on her retinue to her. It was just fine, she’d lived through worse and she would get her revenge one day, but today everything needed to go out as planned, so she sent another condescending look to the dance floor and opted for the balcony instead.

Lin had finished yet another round of control-gaining thoughts outside when she decided a drink was in order. She took a seat in a barstool on one of the gardens bars and ordered something with a silly name from the menu, Thousand Summer, or some stupid thing like that. As long as it had alcohol, she was content. No sooner the drink touched her lips, she sensed that obtrusive presence coming towards her. Lin was half tempted to get up and keep moving, but she was kind of tired of evading the girl, she just wanted to enjoy her drink and let the night run its course so that she could go home and pretend to sleep or something. The girl took a seat at Lin’s right and ordered. The Chief of Police stayed focused on her drink, stare lost through the warm windows on the people who were dancing inside.

“It’s been a really calm week so far, thank Agni, don’t you think Chief?” Even if she had tried, Lin wasn’t sure she could’ve avoided the sigh that escaped her. She wasn’t trying to be rude, but she didn’t want to enter a conversation that would inevitably end in her telling the girl off for some stupid idealization she had about Lin.

“Sure, but I won’t be relaxed until the Fire Lord is in a ship heading back home.” Let the girl interpret it in any way she wanted.

Akane turned to Lin, her leg grazing hers. She had a smile on her face, the same one she had had all week long while working. If Lin was being honest, it was a pretty smile, in conventional standards, and she had rather appealing lips. Also, she was twenty-five years old, so that was almost half of Lin’s life.

“I guess you’re right, it must be exhausting to be you. All-day-long responsibilities, having to deal with those awful Triads, accidents, fights. I find it fascinating.” The girl said, her eyes fixed on Lin’s. They were of a beautiful ruby red, the Metalbender had noted in the previous days, but up close she could see some golden specks in them also. She thought maybe she was allowing her mind to wander on sandy terrain and went back to observing the dance floor, checking on Izumi.

Akane continue to stare at Lin, she could feel her eyes roaming over her plate-clad body. It was a warm night, maybe a bit too much, but Lin couldn’t for the life of her imagine being there wearing anything else. The girl on the other hand was showing quite proudly she was from the Fire Nation. She had some knee length pants with a low cut skirt and a very tight and short top accompanied with some golden accessories. Her waist exposed for everyone to see, Lin felt tempted to check if her skin was as soft as it looked and feel the characteristic Firebender warmth.

“And may I ask why you would find it fascinating?” Lin asked, turning around to face her, their knees just an inch apart, the tingling sensation of proximity ever present. Akane crossed her right leg over the other and purposely caressed the Chief’s leg on her way up. She leaned forward, her arms resting on her crossed leg, her breasts pressed together and Lin couldn't help but stare. Her eyes returning to Akane’s, the Metalbender thought this was a mistake, the girl was playing with fire. But at the same time, would she really get burned?

“I just think it must be great to hold all that power, be on charge of all those officers and have them follow every one of your commands.” And with that she put a hand on Lin’s forearm, fingers caressing on the metal that covered it. The nerve of the girl, Lin thought. She was brave, she had to give her that. Most wouldn’t have lasted through the first day of her barking at them, and Akane had been steadily hitting on the Chief of Police for days now. 

“Akane, you should remove your hand now, before you regret what you’re doing, do you understand me?” Lin asked, voice hard as stone.

“Yes, Chief, I do,” Akane answered, while putting her other hand on Lin’s knee, very much contradicting her statement.

“Do you think this is some kind of fucking joke, Akane?” Lin stood, wrenching her leg from the girl’s grip. “I’m here to protect the new Fire Lord, not be shamelessly hit on by someone half my age. Get a grip on yourself.” 

Akane’s face whitened and her confident pose fell in a second, hands shaking lightly by her side as she stood. While she walked away Lin felt the heat of a telltale blush rise to her cheeks. Damned girl and her lascivious ruby eyes. She made her way to the bathroom in hopes to refresh her face and maybe calm down a tad. She crossed ways with Tenzin on the side of the dance floor, his face serious, cryptic. He opened his mouth to say something to her but she didn’t have the time nor energy to deal with him, too. She shoved past him, grumbling something unintelligible, not giving him the chance to bother her.

Once in the bathroom, Lin splashed some cold water on her face and neck, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She sure was a sight, that Akane, what with her long legs and small waist, but Lin could not bring herself to admit it out loud. Lin thought back, a frustrating number of months back, to the last time she’d had a good lay. She couldn’t remember it. Not that it was a surprise, she didn’t remember the last time she’d done many things… sleep, eat, read, shag. Everything in her personal life was always pushed back by her commitment to the Force. She knew what people said about her: Lin Beifong is first and foremost the Force’s wife, mistress and secretary. And they weren’t mistaken.

It wasn’t that Lin didn’t enjoy life or it’s pleasures, but she just had a different set of priorities. She had learned a long time ago to function with little food and sleep and now she couldn’t change her patterns even if she tried. And she had tried, many times. Reading, visiting with friends or other mundane things, well, those were a luxury she could only engage in once in a blue moon, at best. As for the sex, it was most definitely not for lack of suitors. From her officers and detectives to politicians and everything in between, Lin was approached by men and women alike, and she had no issue with either. It was simply a matter of finding the right person at the right time. And that was easier said than done. Also there was that tricky bit of her relationship with the Police Department: no-one in their right mind would appreciate coming in second to a blasted city. After all, she did have a stable relationship once, and look how well it had turned out for her. 

No, there was no-one outside the Police Force that would be able to understand enough to have a lasting affair with her. Inevitably, Lin would start calling to cancel or arriving late because of an arrest or a stakeout, and people started to get tired, and she didn’t blame them. Ideally, only one of her subordinates would really comprehend the extent of her commitment to Republic City and the Police Force. And she couldn’t morally date any of them. So, Lin’s last resort to the whole getting laid issue was to pick someone from the weeks or months list of wooers, have a nice, hard shag and call it a night. 

She was pondering over everything when she felt footsteps approaching and collected herself before the door was opened.

“Here you are Linny!” Izumi- Lin corrected herself, Fire Lord Izumi said upon entering the bathroom. She turned around waved off her guards, closing the door behind her. “Care to do the honors?” She motioned for Lin to lock it and she did with a hand motion.

“Ah, the peace and quiet of a bathroom… there’s nothing quite like it, don’t you think Linny?” The newest Fire Lord asked while removing her outer set of robes. She passed them to Lin who folded them neatly and put them on a small stand by one of the room’s large mirrors. She remained silent, observing how Izumi heaved herself up to sit on the sink, legs dangling on the air, and gestured for the Chief of Police to follow her example. Lin grinned. It wasn’t very lordly of Izumi.

“Just like when we were little. Us, hiding in the bathroom from our dense parents and their meetings and tributes. I missed it. I missed you too, Linny.”

Lin, still standing, one shoulder on the wall, one hand on her hip just stared at the new Fire Lord, amused. This was just like Izumi. She knew what was happening. Izumi was much like Lin, she didn’t like to put up with nonsense and while growing up they often bonded over their shared hatred of human stupidity. And more often than not, Lin would get into an argument with someone and storm off to a bathroom, and Izumi would follow. They would sit on the floor, talk about everything and nothing and revel in the chance to be normal children for a while. 

The Metalbender laughed softly, the tension leaving her body and slid to the sinks to follow her friend’s example.

“You know, one would think you should’ve stop calling me that a long time ago, don’t you think, ‘Zumi?” A knowing smirk appearing on both women’s faces.

“Now that’s just mean, Chief, remember you have to respect me now.” Lin smirked. Izumi hated that nickname.

“Oh, I respect you alright, but you owe me and you know it. What were you thinking, having that girl work with me all week long?”

Izumi’s face turned more serious, if only just a tad, and she sat a little straighter.

“Well, she really is my best assistant, almost my right hand if it weren’t for my father. Why, what’s wrong with Akane?” 

Lin snorted and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

“Playing dumb doesn’t suit the Fire Lord, Izumi, I’ll have you know.” Lin started, shifting in her spot on the floor debating how much to tell her friend. “The girl is annoying as hell, wouldn’t get out of my hair all week long, not to mention she’s a precocious tease. Even tonight I had to reject her more than once, and instead of doing her job she just followed me around, flinging compliments and rather explicit comments my way. You know how I feel about my job.” She finished and let out a tired breath she didn’t realized she was holding.

“I know.” For a while, it was all that was said between the life-long friends, and Lin took advantage of the moment relaxing against the wall and closing her eyes. She should really sleep sometime soon. Getting the chance to relax and revisit old traditions with Izumi was almost paradise. 

“But you know Lin, everything you did this week was top notch as always. You are perfect at what you do, and I knew you would be working yourself extra hard because of me and Dad, so I thought you'd appreciate the help.” Lin opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Izumi raising her hand. “No, no, let me finish. I’m not saying you’re wrong, nor that I’m upset. But. Akane, well, she has carried a torch for you for a very long time now, Lin. Always asking about the Chief of Police whenever we receive news from the city, memorizing every piece of information she can get her hands on about you. Poor girl, you should see her trying not to stare at that photo of us at Ember Island every time she enters my office. Besides, she truly is my closest assistant, always by my side no matter how stressful or tedious it gets, trains herself to death, and well, I thought that I’ll give her the chance to get to know you personally. See the wonderful, albeit very grumpy, woman I know you are.” The Fire Lord stared at her friend, her expression sincere, her pulse too. “I know you worry about all of this” Izumi's hand waved in the general direction of the door. ”But don’t. You deserve the chance to relax, sit back and enjoy. Enjoy your impeccable work, a nice drink, the company of a young Firebender…” Izumi winked at her and waited for a response.

Lin was rendered speechless. So she had been set up, by Izumi, the Fire Lord, with a girl that was apparently very much infatuated by her. Her job was apparently perfect and she should just relax. She stared at her friend. And smiled. It must’ve been a long time since the last time she did so genuinely; it felt alien for her facial muscles. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute more when Lin pointed to the door and flicked her wrist a moment before there was a soft knock on the door.

With a last smile, both women stood up. Lin handed the robes back to Izumi who put them back on and gave her a final, warm hug before exiting the room. Outside, the former Fire Lord was waiting for them, a soft knowing smile on his lips upon seeing the two grown ups leaving the place like when they were two little girls; smiling and bumping shoulders as if they were not two of the most powerful people in the world.

Zuko turned to look at Lin. 

“Wouldn’t have interrupted, but it’s time for the speeches, Izumi. Everything alright, Linny?” Lin rolled her eyes, a happy smile tugging at her lips, what was with everyone and that blasted nickname. But despite she never liked to be called like that, she could not bring herself to argue, she might even like it, who knew.

“Yes Uncle, everything’s alright. Your daughter and I realized it had been a while since we’d hidden out in a bathroom.” At Zuko's wholehearted laugh, Lin leaned into him, bestowing one of her rare hugs. When they pulled apart, Lin checked her armor in the hallway mirror and left, walking side by side with the former Fire Lord back to the party.

Feeling much lighter, Lin stood at the very back of the room, watching the guests enjoy the night. Enjoying a tiny bit her job well done. After the formal speeches were given and the official pictures taken, Lin approached Izumi and Zuko to say her goodbyes and retire. Zuko, not hiding his disappointment well, went in for a second hug. He liked to collect them, apparently. Izumi sent a knowing smirk her way and reminded Lin of their date to have tea the following day.

Once on the street, Lin searched one of the hidden pockets on the armor to fish out a cigarette but she felt those set of steps behind her again. She kept going forward at a steady pace, awaiting the moment the girl caught up to her. She only turned around when a hand grabbed her elbow, the smile she was carrying morphing to a smirk.

“Chief, I was hoping to get to you before you left.” Akane said as soon as Lin turned, eyes nervously avoiding the Metalbender. “I, I wanted to apologize, my behaviour was unprofessional and immature. I’ve been wanting to know you for so long now that I can’t believe I’ve upset you. I’m very sorry, Chief. It was wrong for me to put you in such an awkward place.” 

The girl seemed a little agitated, her cheeks lightly flushed, a couple strands of hair falling from her ponytail onto her face. She truly was beautiful, she was interested in her and if there was something Lin could relate to, it was guilt. She would cut her some slack.

“That’s about right, Akane,” Lin cut off the Firebender’s rambling, taking a few steps towards her. “You don’t need to keep apologizing. We were both working so hard this week, stress was running high, I understand.” 

She took a couple more steps forward until she was so close that when Akane looked up, Lin felt the hot, surprised breath she let out. Akane lowered her eyes right away, a blush creeping up her neck, and fixed her stare on the ground.

“You do?” The girl asked, voice trembling. Lin could feel her pulse pounding through the stone underfoot; Akane was definitely interested in her.

The Chief of Police checked their whereabouts. It was a relief this was a more ministerial and business-centric area of the city, for the streets were deserted this time of night. She drew a finger down Akane’s cheek and lifted her chin to have her meet her eyes. There was a slight tremor running through the girls back and Lin felt her own body respond to it. Without breaking the stare, she guided Akane to an alleyway between two of the buildings.

“I spoke with Izumi, you know,” Lin breathed. They’d reached an obscured enough part of the alleyway and the girl’s back was now against a wall. Her chest, tight in that bright red top was rising and falling rapidly with her breathing.

“Oh…” That was all Akane managed to get out. Lin continued to hold her chin up while her free hand began to caress the girl’s hip bone.

“Yes, she said I should relax more.” Fingers skimming the waist of her skirt, the Metalbender put her lips by Akane’s ear and whispered. “Care to help me with that?” And without any further preamble, she slid her hand into the girls underpants and thrust two fingers inside of her.

The jagged moan that left the Firebender’s throat shot feeling immediately between Lin’s legs. The girl was slick and warm… so damned warm. Lin thrust harder into her, fingers searching for that perfect spot, teeth biting lightly at her neck and her free hand under Akane’s top, teasing a nipple.

“Oh, Agni, yes… this is just, you’re so good… how I’ve dreamt about your fingers.” Akane had her eyes closed, back arched and head tilting back, her hips pushing forward, searching for more. “So strong, Lin... so strong.” She kept repeating like a mantra, fingers searching desperately for a way to remove Lin’s metal uniform.

The Chief of Police could definitely not afford to be naked on an alleyway; she had to speed things up. She inserted another finger on Akane’s wet center and picked up the pace. She searched for the Firebender’s mouth with her own, kissing her deep, tongue forcing her lips apart, tasting her, quieting her moans. Akane was so soft, all of her, and so deliciously hot. Lin put a little more pressure on her g-spot, her other hand rising to let the girls hair loose, closing her fingers on it and breaking the kiss to admire her work. 

“Look at me, Akane.” She ordered, her commanding voice seeming to do wonders on the girl’s body. Her skin was flushed where it was exposed to the evening air, her pupils dilated and those golden specks within flaring particularly bright. The Firebender held Lin’s gaze with difficulty, her breathing so erratic now, being so close to her orgasm, but held it nonetheless, like a proud assistant to the Fire Lord should hold herself.

Closing her fist a little harder on the girls hair and angling her fingers inside of her just so, Lin gave one last command.

“Come for me, Akane.” 

And how she did… it was pure bliss to watch. All sorts of dirty language left Akane’s swollen lips, eyes closing in aching pleasure, the only thing keeping her in place being Lins hands while she pushed her harder over the edge and rode her back to calm.

Once Akane’s breathing evened, Lin slowly removed her hand from her pants and helped the girl compose her appearance somewhat. Leaning toward the Firebender, Lin combed away the stray hairs with one hand while she tasted the tip of the fingers that had just left the girl’s warm center, focusing on the jolts of pleasure from Akane’s pulse while she did. So, Lin sucked her fingers clean before reaching once again for a deep kiss. She wanted the girl to taste the juices on her lips.

Akane gave one more feeble attempt at removing Lin’s uniform but was halted on her movements by stronger hands on her wrists. A soft chuckle left Lin’s lips, finding Akane’s attempts amusing; she clearly had no idea how Lin’s armor worked.

“Come,” Lin said, leaving their hidden spot in the alleyway. “In the privacy of my apartment, I can show you more about the pleasures of getting people to follow- how did you put it? My every command.”


End file.
